


First Night

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2016 [14]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Chains, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan is Marine captain and has been captured by the pirate Nightcrawler and his crew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3992077
> 
> Written for the Italian challenges maritombola and COW-T by maridichallenge, prompts "52 - image of a sailing ship" and "conoscenza".

Logan was brooding. That fucking Nightcrawler… first he humiliated him by defeating and capturing him, then he _dared_ have sex with him!

 

And now he was left alone, enchained to the ship’s walls like a slave, unable to move.

 

Every time he looked down at his half-naked self he couldn’t not think about what the pirate had done to him: his uniform’s jacket and shirt didn’t have buttons anymore and his naked belly and member were dirty because of their dried semen.

 

He closed his hands into fists, grinding his teeth. He would make him pay for all of this…

 

It had been a few hours from _that_ when Nightcrawler came back to him, a bucket of water in one hand and a cloth in the other.

 

-Guten Abend, Herr captain.- he greeted his prisoner with a sly smile. –Have you got some rest?- he asked in a gentle tone of voice.

 

-What d’ya think, criminal?- Logan growled his answer.

 

Kurt chuckled. Still so stubborn, how funny.

 

-Well, I’m here to clean you up a bit before dinner.- he waved the cloth in front of him.

 

He then put the bucket near the Canadian and crouched beside him.

 

-Don’t you dare touch me ever again!- the officer hissed, struggling against the chains that were blocking him.

 

-Are you sure you don’t want me to clean and cover you? Do you want every man who comes here to see what I’ve done to you?- the pirate cunningly smiled.

 

-…Tch.- Logan had to give up, looking away from the other’s face. How humiliating…

 

-Good choice.- Kurt replied.

 

He wet the cloth and carefully rubbed it against his prisoner’s filthy skin, cleaning every trace of semen away, then he raised Logan’s white trousers to cover his nudity.

 

-There we go, Herr captain.- he said with a gentle smile, pulling together the edges of the other’s white shirt and jacket to try and cover his chest a bit.

 

The captive didn’t answer, still looking away.

 

Kurt moved the bucket out of Logan’s reach in order not to let him kick it by mistake, then he walked up the stairs.

 

The Marine captain waited for him to go away before moving, studying his bonds’ limits. He needed a plan to escape.

 

He didn’t have much time for that since a few minutes later the pirate came back with a wooden tray.

 

Logan smelled food and his stomach growled.

 

Nightcrawler crouched in front of him and showed him his dinner: soup, bread with salted meat and water.

 

-You’re probably used to something better, but you know, we hadn’t been able to get fresh food lately.- he said.

 

-You mean _steal_ it.- the officer retorted.

 

Kurt raised a hand in sign of defeat, grinning at the other’s strong personality.

 

- _Anyway_ , this is for you.- he added.

 

-I ain’t hungry.- Logan stubbornly replied.

 

Unfortunately, his stomach wasn’t of the same opinion and growled loudly.

 

-Oh, really?- Nightcrawler chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

 

His prisoner squirmed uncomfortably, looking away.

 

-Yeah, really.- he stubbornly replied.

 

-Herr Logan, please, I don’t want you to starve.- Kurt tried to persuade him, but the other didn’t answer. –Do you want to get weak and unable to escape or fight?-

 

The officer ground his teeth. How was it possible that that demon was so good with words?!

 

-…Fine.- he had to give up.

 

Nightcrawler smiled victoriously, dipping a spoon into the soup and blowing on its content to get it colder.

 

-I can eat on my own!- Logan protested.

 

Kurt looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a little smirk.

 

-Do I look stupid to you? I’m not going to free even just one of your hands, I don’t trust you.-

 

The officer hadn’t thought of it, but it was a fair point.

 

The pirate guided the spoon near Logan’s mouth, but the man refused it. What if it was poisoned? He hadn’t thought of the possibility when he accepted to eat.

 

-What now?- Kurt asked with a sigh, lowering the spoon.

 

-How do I know you didn’t poison it in order to kill me?- the prisoner replied.

 

-Oh.- Nightcrawler looked hurt by that accuse. –Very well, you have a point.- he conceded, then he ate the soup and licked his lips. –There. If it was poisoned I wouldn’t have eaten it, would I?-

 

Logan nodded, making the other smile again.

 

Kurt fed his captive in silence, letting him eat at his own pace. It looked calculated, as if the man was testing every bite he made, but it wasn’t too slow.

 

When the soup finished, Nightcrawler offered him the bread and meat, but Logan refused to eat it until he proved it wasn’t poisoned either. The same thing happened for the water.

 

At the end the Canadian had eaten and drunk everything, so the pirate could put the tray aside and seat in front of him.

He pulled out of his jacket a little bottle of rum and sipped from it.

 

Logan licked his lips. Being captain was so hard since he could rarely drink.

 

-Do you want some?- Kurt offered him, smirking mischievously.

 

At this point what did he have to lose?, the officer thought.

 

-If ya don’t mind sharing it.- he shrugged.

 

-Are you perhaps getting softer?- the German joked, getting a stare as an answer. –I was just kidding!- he chuckled.

 

He crawled like a panther towards his prisoner, getting way too close from Logan’s point of view, then he helped him drink some rum.

 

The officer made a disappointed face.

 

-Too bad it’s not beer.- he commented.

 

-I agree, but we have to make do with it.- Kurt chuckled, sitting back in front of his captive.

 

-Ya don’t have any beer?- Logan asked with a raised eyebrow. Beer wasn’t easy to get in America, but he had supposed…

 

-Nein. Should I have some just because I’m German?- the pirate grinned. –It’s rare for me too on this side of the ocean.-

 

The prisoner shrugged.

 

-Hope springs eternal.- he commented.

 

-True.- Kurt chuckled. –Do you want more?- he offered again.

 

Maybe he could make him relax a bit, after all Herr Logan was a prisoner, not a slave. And he would ask for a ransom, so he didn’t need to hurt him.

 

-Why not? It’s not like I’m gonna go anywhere soon.- the captive replied.

 

The pirate crawled next to him, sitting far enough as to not get hit, but close enough to easily help him drink.

 

They didn’t talk much, but sometimes they commented on the noise Kurt’s men made while partying, mostly mocking them.

 

After some alcohol Nightcrawler’s men were shouting so loud that they could perfectly understand what they said.

 

-…and so the husband entered the room while his wife was in labour and said he was sorry for putting her through all that pain, to which she replied: “Don’t worry, my love, I’m sure it wasn’t your fault!”- one of the pirates finished his joke and made everyone laugh on the deck.

 

Even the German laughed, and Logan snorted with a half-smirk.

 

-Ah, so you _can_ smile!- Kurt chuckled, mocking him.

 

-Of course I can.- Logan rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop smirking. It had been so long since the last time he heard a dirty joke… it reminded him of when he was still a cadet.

 

-You know you’re even more handsome when you do? I bet many women fall for you.- the pirate flattered him.

 

The other chuckled.

 

-Are you trying to seduce me?- he asked in an amused tone of voice.

 

-Only if it’s working.- Kurt laughed softly.

 

-No way, ya pervert!- the officer chuckled. He felt a bit better now that he had a full stomach and some alcohol in his veins.

 

-Too bad.- Nightcrawler commented with a laugh. –I could really use a man like you in my crew.-

 

-As if I would ever become a criminal.- Logan snorted.

 

-Ja, that’s too bad.- he smirked, laying down and putting his head on his prisoner’s legs to look at his face from a comfortable position.

 

-What are you doing?- the officer stiffened, worried by the other’s position; he was too close to his groin for his liking.

 

-Nothing you don’t want, relax. I’m still satisfied from before.- the pirate reassured him, while still offering him rum.

 

Logan accepted it with pleasure. It was alcohol after all and it was of some quality. Even the criminal’s head resting on his leg was somewhat nice. It was… intimate.

 

He relaxed after some moments, pleasantly chatting and drinking with his capturer for a few hours.

 

In the end both of them were yawning and the alcohol was completely gone.

 

Kurt sat up and stretched his back, then he stood up.

 

-I think it’s better if we take a good night sleep.- he suggested with a sleepy smile. –I’m sorry, but I can’t risk untying you, you’ll have to make do with this position.- he apologized.

 

Logan shrugged.

 

-Ya have a fair point, I wouldn’t trust myself either if I were you.- he admitted.

 

The pirate’s smile got sweeter at his prisoner’s words, then he went to a crate and opened it. It was full of blankets.

 

He covered the officer with one of them and rolled up another to make him a pillow.

 

-Good night, Herr Logan.- he said, holding himself from kissing the other.

 

-‘Night.- the officer answered.

 

Then Kurt left him alone and he quickly fell asleep.


End file.
